the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Gem-Eye Magarm
Biography An enigmatic woman, Magarm washed up on the shores of Saltcrest making a fuss about were-sharks about to invade and send everything into flame and smoke. She was entirely accurate, and as always, nobody believed her. Except the Guild. Thanks to that, Saltcrest stands, stronger than ever and united for the first time. All of this, thanks to a woman who spent most of her life plundering, reaving, killing, kidnapping and crushing watermelons with her thighs. Despite all of this, the Guild allowed Magarm to come to terms with her past, attend a gala, and atone for a life of mis-deeds with one second of bravery and self-sacrifice. She fell in battle at the hands of Colremthule, The Blade of Purifying Water, and the entity known as Merakton, the Lord of Salt and Sea, The Bloodied Ocean and Scourge of the Water. Magarm was born to Alkote Berekt, a goliath pirate emperor who is known worldwide as a monster masquerading as a horrible person. Her mother was a woman of the night, an elf, oddly enough, and abandoned Magarm to her father’s ship, The Drowning, four years after they first made berth. There, Magarm learned to kill, carouse, mutilate and commune with dark spirits. This gave her a shining quality to her eyes, reflective of all light and, when activating her goliath heritage, a gem-like appearance. Hence her title. Magarm served under her father’s banners for eighty years, never aging past twenty and three, but fostering a rage and hatred that would make her father balk. One stormy night, Magarm and Ferdinando, her brother, mutinied after the revelation that her father was leaving his Empire to a newly born brat known only as The Boy. Alkote was getting on in years, even for a goliath, and was becoming increasingly senile. Ruling through fear, his crew was ready for a change in leadership, and welcomed the midnight deals and whispered plans that would see Alkote dethroned and Magarm as Reaver Uber-Captain. It took one night. The loyalists were flayed and slaughtered, The Boy captured, Alkote forced to a quiet death of starvation on a marooned island, his limbs severed and burnt. Then, fate took on a different turn. Magarm ruled the Fleets for four years, before the rising of Teol and Alkote’s subsequent return to power, saw herself thrown into a barrel and plunged into the briny deeps. She survived by eating her clothes and hair, and by the time she made landfall, was exhausted, delirious and a mad-woman. The Guild, in jail, believed her tall tales, and paid her freedom. What followed was a series of skirmishes and alliances, with Magarm warming up to the Guild’s numerous and charismastic individuals. All of this culiminated with a series of adventures, including a dance with Aius Brightshield that made her heart pound a reckoning unlike she’d ever experienced. Still, her past caught up to her in the form of a pirate fleet, and in the subsequent battles, she found her life being drained by a mysterious and powerful blade known only as Colremthule. In the final battle with Alkote, she died. But that wasn’t the end. Instead, her ghost possessed Colremthule and entrusted the Guild to end the threat of Merakton and her family. With one mighty slash, Merakton was reduced to bones, and Gem-Eye made a simple request: Tell her story, ugly bits and all. The Guild promised to do so, and relieved, Gem-Eye went on to meet whatever fate awaited her in the afterlife. Factoids Was falling in love with Aius. Loved her brother despite his betrayal. Admired her father in ways that terrified her but bolstered her to do better in the end. Thought watermelon crushing was some sort of cultural artifact the Guild endorsed.